


narcissism?

by riddleb9y



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Autistic Edward Nygma, Bulimia, Cutting, First Meetings, I call this one, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, One Of The Reasons I'm Going To Fail Highschool, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, brief - Freeform, i didn't want this to be long incase it got triggering, i love jon analyzing ed, i wont explain myself, mentions of eating disorders, so its another oneshot, surprise surprise, this one's Rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddleb9y/pseuds/riddleb9y
Summary: A one-shot of my two fav rouge bfs
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	narcissism?

**Author's Note:**

> so the ages i have them for when they first meet is 
> 
> Jonathan= 29yrs old (has been scarecrow since 25 yrs old, about a year after he got his PHD and began teaching)  
> Edward= 19yrs old (has been riddler since 17 but was trying to help batman until he was 18)
> 
> but when they get together
> 
> Jonathan= 32yrs old  
> Edward= 22yrs old

Something that would likely surprise every Arkham therapist who had ever overseen Edward Nygma's treatment is that the man wasn't a narcissist. Not by standard definition, anyway. The Riddler may have had an ego, but Edward was self-conscious and self-destructive to a level Jon couldn't name. These behaviors were actually what had ignited their companionship during Edward's first stay in Arkham as a new rogue. Jon was honestly only interested because he enjoyed reading the criminally insane and, the freckled ginger had already caught Batman's eyes.

To be fair, his first thought as a psychologist was that the nineteen-year-old was a self-absorbed narcissist even though he was nerdy, geeky, and lean enough for Jervis to punch out. The riddles made Ed comfortable, and the games eased his autism, giving him away to begin communication. But in their first week of connection, Jon had paid attention. He watched closely as Arkham failed to break the new rogue in. Tried to keep his eyes on the Riddler and guess at how a child could warrant Batman's attention. By the sixth day of his study, Jonathan had assumed he understood the Riddler.

An overly confident, intelligent, know it all who compensated for his lonely childhood by being an attention whore.

Jonathan was proven wrong when he'd caught Ed leaning over a toilet, purging what bit of Arkham cafeteria food he'd eaten.

"You know bulimia has horrendous effects on your teeth, Nygma. You shouldn't make it a habit." Jon informed the man in the stall. There was only a curtain between them because the asylum didn't allow doors to be placed in the communal bathrooms. They rather inconvenience everyone than watch patients with suicidal tendencies more closely.

The retching resolved into a fit of coughs before Ed replied. "Fuck off, *wheeze* Crane. What are you, my dentist?"

Ed acted prideful and confident during all of his schemes. Treated himself like a god playing with those beneath him. How humorous it was to find him kneeling over a toilet seat doing something so crude. Bulimia was a secretive behavior and, Edward's OCD made him obsessed with keeping answers, secrets to himself. Interesting.

Finishing with drying his hands, Jon turned left and forgot about the incident.

The next time Jonathan had seen any evidence of Ed's self-harm was when they had been newly assigned as cellmates. The guards should have seen them when Ed was brought in by the Batman but the incompetent fools hadn't. They received no privacy from one another now that they were bunked together. So when Jonathan had looked up to see Ed changing out of the uniform orange jumpsuit and into a standard white T-shirt and briefs. It was hard not to notice red lines of scabs drawn across his thighs.

While Jon found himself annoyed by the man hourly, he'd grown somewhat fond of Ed. Not in the same way, he was fond of Harley, but he valued Ed's partnership on projects and almost admired how long the other man could keep lesser opponents dancing.

Perhaps it's was this admiration that caused Jon to act the way he did. Standing up and taking Ed's hand into his own, he led him to the bottom bunk.

"It's a terrible shame that you won't get any help with your habits, Edward." Green eyes stared at him. Self-conscious and lacking the usual charisma Jon favored.

A forced smile graced the freckled face. "I consume you like smoke. I always itch and hardly leave. What am I?"

"An addiction,"

His grip unintentionally tightened. Edward was so stupid. This was worse than when the man considers engaging Joker in a fight after a dispute. Always overextending himself and overestimating his endurance. 

"What a shame." Jonathan stated, "I would have described it as a problem."

Ed gathered his hand from Jon's grip. "We must agree to a difference of opinion, doctor. I hope it won't lessen your view of my spectacular self."

Hard to believe that it wasn't narcissism, but no. That was just a mask for which Edward was beneath the Riddler. Hiding a boy who was reaching out to whatever's left of Jonathan's time as a psychology student.

The first time they'd gotten together, Ed was shy. It was slow, and Jon didn't bring up the fading lines or that Ed, though still skinny, wasn't gaunt. Jonathan was raw skin and bones. Ed had pretty curves, and Jon, while he'd never been one for the arts, he could appreciate them.

"You attend NA meetings." It wasn't a question. Ed was making a statement. A true statement that applies whenever they were in Arkham. Recreational activities were encouraged for inmates and could earn them decreased in therapy and group sessions. He'd kicked this habit before even becoming the Scarecrow, but sitting and examining the other patrons was a fun pass time.

"Yes," he shrugged and set down the book he was reading. Their apartment had only been recently moved into after their last escape from the asylum. It was nice although Jonathan didn't favor the large windows in the living room. On the bright side, they made for excellent reading lights.

Sitting down beside his boyfriend, Ed frowned. "You never told me, although I should have solved that on my own."

"It was nearly two decades ago. You were a child. It's irrelevant to the present." 

"Not to me. I want to help you with your… problems."

Jonathan's heart broke at the red head's expression of guilt. Did Ed not see how much he'd changed him for the better? Before they'd met, Jonathan had been cut off from everyone and everything. Now he was complete and with a purpose beyond terror and research. Ed had given him that.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the feeling of Ed's arms surrounding him and pulling him close. Five years ago, before he'd met Ed, Jonathan would have killed anyone who dared a try to comfort him. Now he returned the embrace. 

"I know I'm going to receive a thorough lecture on codependency for stating this, but I doubt I would be alive without you. Thank you." Ed's mummers barely reached Jon's ear. Soft and whispered privately just between them.

Carding a hand through Ed's hair, Jon hummed. "I could say the same to you, dear."

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments make me want to call up my friend and squeal into the phone!!!!


End file.
